Adara Swan
Adara Swan is an OC that belongs to ShadowPaperPen, who yet has to make a driver page... Adara is the daughter of the princess in the Six Swans. who likes to be talkative in either hexting or to other people. Though, never to her family.... Portrayal Voice Uh, let's see. Maybe Erin Fitzgerald. She's pretty boss and she's the voice of Raven and Cupid in EAH. She's also a ton of females in Monster High. Her voice is sort of what I imangined Adara's voice would be, but Adara's voice would either be a tiny bit higher or a tiny bit lower. Live Action/Face Claim If EAH were ever to do a movie/live action, then the "face claim" of Adara for me would be Gabriella Wilde. She's been in the Three Muskeeters, Endless Love and Carrie. Plus, Gabriella has the blonde hair, the some-what 'pale' skin, and grey eyes like Adara. (Also, she's British! (LAWL)) Appearence Adara has light blonde hair that curls slightly at the ends and it's highlighted with pure white. Her eyes are a light gray and her skin is a tiny tiny bit darker than Apple's. She's a bit skinny. Clothes Regular She usually wears a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, a tight hugging bodice, gray elbow length t-shirt sleeves, gray knee-length flowy skirt, and a silver belt. She made the dress right before her first year at EAH. She also wears a golden crownband with a diamond in the middle. Adara's shoes are white flats with swan feathers sewn to the sides like wings. Legacy Day Her Legacy Day outfit is an ivory dress with a small V-neck with silver lining, feathered ivory sleeves, ivory feathered bodice, silver lined waist line, plain ivory silken an inch from knee-length skirt, gray see-through tights, and white silver-lined gloves. Her shoes are high-heeled (it took her a while to get used to), white, with silver criss-cross straps, and silver wings. Adara's mother made her a feathered cape with silver clips, in honor of her brothers' later destiny. She also wears a silver tiara with white feathers braided throughout her hair, which is down, straightened and a white streak is braided. Getting Fairest She wears a white silk robe (open) with little grey swans on it, a white tank top that says 'I am number seven.', and gray short that has lighter gray frills. Her shoes are ivory fluff slippers with little swan heads. Her hair is in braided with some hair not in the braid. Masquarade Adara has a sleeveless white ball gown; tight bodice with feathers, gray lace, plain small cupcake skirt that reaches floor. Her shoes are the ones she wore during Legacy Day, but no criss-cross straps. Her hair is in a braided bun with a feather poking from the back and she has a white shawl lined with gray. Her mask is white with silver lining, pearls, and feathers are on the side. Personality Adara is protective of her brothers, since it runs in her story. She can be a bit overprotective sometimes, like with her brothers going with people she doesn't know, but they know, but only that's with her young brothers. Most of the time, she's outgoing, social, and really talkative, and that always gets her in trouble in class. She believes that she needs to keep talking because she never knows when a witch will come and curse her brothers and then she has to be silent for six years.... But, she can be a bit, well, how do I say it, she can 'switch off' her voice at random times. Like, one minute she's blabbering on about creating something and then the next, she's quiet. Usually that's when her brothers are away or outside near the forest. She hates it tough, since she's so attached to her brothers, and wishes she could get rid of her destiny, but she wants to please her mom. Anyways, Adara is sympathic to those who have bad fairy tale endings, but that's just because she wants to be a good princess. She sometimes wants to be her mother and is nice to people, but she becomes a bit rude to people because she either didn't get enough sleep from her brothers waking her up at six in the morning or she just isn't a good mood. (will add on) Parent's Story (The Six Swans) Six brothers from a King's first marriage have been turned into swans by their hateful stepmother (a beautiful but evil daughter of a witch). The brothers can only take their human forms for fifteen minutes every evening. In order to free them, their sister must make six shirts out of rare cloth for her brothers and neither speak nor laugh for six years. The King of another country finds her doing this, is taken by her beauty, and marries her. When the Queen has given birth to their first child, the King's own wicked mother takes away the child and accuses the Queen, and again with the second and the third. The third time, the Queen is sentenced to be burned at the stake. On the day of her execution, she has all but finished making the shirts for her brothers. Only the last shirt misses a left arm. When she is brought to the stake she takes the shirts with her and when she is about to be burned, the six years expire and six swans come flying through the air. She throws the shirts over her brothers and they regain their human form. (In some versions she does not finish the sixth shirt in time, and the youngest brother is left as a swan. Another version would have five of the brothers returned to normal, except for the youngest brother, whose left arm remains as a swan's wing.) The Queen, now free to speak, can defend herself against the accusations. Her mother-in-law is burned at the stake instead of her, and the King, Queen, and her six brothers live happily ever after. How Adara Came to Be After almost being burned at the stake, Adara's mother became pregnant with Adara. The King and her were happy and had another son the next year. Then, had two other sons. Adara's mother became a bit glad that her own daughter would live the same as she would and was and is still wishing that her only daughter will sign the Storybook of Legends. Relantionships Family Adara has three younger brothers, Harris 12, John 14, Sam 14. And three fairy reckless older brothers, George 16, and Jake and Rodger, both 17. She cares for them in a way deeply, but sometimes they can be on her last nerves, because she's the only girl, other than her mom, in the family and living with seven boys in one house can really take a toll on you. Her mom is her main priorty to make happy. She's distantaly related to Duchess, but she doesn't mind, even if Duchess can be a pain. Romance She is looking foward to her king in her story, but she's not looking for one at the moment. Friends Her first friends at EAH were her roommate, Faith, because Faith liked helping Adara with thronework and dealing with her brothers, and George, becuase he was the only other sibling there. Adara first met Duck at a small 'get-together' and they've become what Faith likes to call; the borderlines of friendship, where they aren't really close, but are friendly to each other. She'll hext Duck time to time, talk to her about her brothers (she has noticed that Duck has been paying certain attention to that), and just hang out/party with Duck. Pets Has a swan (lawl) named Miss Cessie. It's a weird name, but the swan doesn't seem to mind. Quotes Mirror Stuff MirrorPad Adara's MirrorPad is white with light gray lining. Two swans interlocking together is on top and a swan charm, hanging from a chain connected to the MirroPad. Mirror Blog Trivia *Adara means 'fire' and it's based on how her mother almost died. *Her birthday is April 12. *Lived in the same village as Faith until moving to EAH. *Never tried duck tongue, though Rodger had tried one. *Middle name is Cygnia *Creator is thinking of making her and her brother George, just 8 months apart in age. ---- *This is still a W.I.P that'll one day be good, or at least, better than it is now. *Thank you to EmmaRainbow and lookbaji for adding the awesome pictures to the Gallery down below. :D Gallery Adaraswanforshadow.jpg|Adara by Emmarainbow432 BeFunky 1399000198483.jpg.jpg|Adara By Lookbaji Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Six Swans